


Unbreakable

by NeverEverFaceTheDark



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, crosspost, it's the nature of madokami, short fic, very self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEverFaceTheDark/pseuds/NeverEverFaceTheDark
Summary: Unbreakable red ribbons wrap her waist, her wrists, her ankles. But they are soft, even yielding, they feel like comfort itself on her skin. They don’t bite, they don’t hurt.She hates it, she can’t think of anything she has ever hated more.





	Unbreakable

Unbreakable red ribbons wrap her waist, her wrists, her ankles. But they are soft, even yielding, they feel like comfort itself on her skin. They don’t bite, they don’t hurt.

She hates it, she can’t think of anything she has ever hated more.

Madoka’s hands curl very softly around her face. She shivers at the wave of warmth that travels through her body in response, down her spine to the tips of her fingers and the tips of her wings as they open reflexively. She cannot recoil she cannot bring herself to hate this, not this, never Madoka.

But this is wrong, this is all wrong, why? She wanted chains she wanted the burning, obliterating pain of pure pink energy ripping through her why won’t she ever-?

 _(she wanted_ her _, she wanted her but she could never, she would never, never ever again)_

She cannot resist the gentle pressure that urges her to lift her head. She looks into golden eyes and they lay her open. She is just a devil in the face of a true Goddess.

“I will say it again and again for all eternity if I have to, Homura-chan, until you get it.”

Madoka’s fingers stroke down her bare shoulderblades and Homura’s back arches, her eyes go half closed and her nerves sing. She wants to rip off her own skin rather than be forced to feel this pleasure. She should not be touched Madoka should not touch her she does not deserve to be touched like this

Her dress begins to fall apart in black feathers to make way for Madoka’s warm, roaming hands and Homura inhales sharply, desperately and pleads with her eyes but all she can see is gold and kindness

she                                                                                                 is so close so so close

Madoka kisses her. Homura’s lips part before she can stop herself and she feels tears track down her cheeks. Madoka wipes them away with her thumbs. Homura knows that her velvet gloves must come away smeared black.

And although it is blasphemy, though it is an abomination, though it is everything selfish and wrong inside her and it means her final defeat, she cannot help but melt into Madoka’s arms. For the smallest, tiniest instance she is just a body - just a beating heart.

“You are you and I will always save you,” Madoka whispers.


End file.
